


Game Set Match

by HapiChapi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapiChapi/pseuds/HapiChapi
Summary: Tennis anyone!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Game Set Match

It was just past 10 am when Magnus Bane, a well-respected tennis coach, was in the middle of ripping his players head off for ignoring his advice. Rather than turning in early, Raphael Santiago who was ranked in the top 50, decided to drink sake and ended up in a karaoke bar until 3 and he was paying the price for it.  
Raphael felt bad enough and knew better than to argue with Magnus. Raphael was drinking as much water as he could and took a few tablets to settle his stomach and his head as Magnus poked him in the chest saying, “I did not come all the way to Tokyo for this shit!”  
Raphael nodded adding, “I need to throw up” and literally ran to the bathroom pushing a man out of his way.  
Magnus caught the man’s eye and ran the numbers in his head. 6ft3-90kgs-18 inch biceps and as hot as hell.  
His annoyance with Raphael was quickly forgotten as Magnus whispered out loud his voice filled with wonderment not insult, “Who are you?”  
It was as if Alexander heard him and looked directly at him, his gaze assertive and intense as he headed straight towards him.  
Alexander had a problem and needed to find an official quickly and now he had another problem, his head shifted into place like the cogs of a clock, a bolt of lightening shot down his spine and his chest filled like a hot bath with bubbles.  
Everything else seemed irrelevant as he saw a man with caramel skin, who was dressed in a tight white T-shirt. His eyes were chocolate brown, and his hair was spiked and shaven on the sides. His long cargo shorts hung off his hips and Alexander had no idea who he was, all he knew was that he had found his soul mate.  
Magnus swallowed hard as Alexander was a meter from him and his expression changed to soft and slightly pleading.  
Magnus suddenly felt vulnerable, His chest was shaking from the inside as his stomach tightened so much he was sure he heard his ribs rattle.  
Alexander became awkward. “I have a problem-Can you help me?”  
Magnus did not hesitate to reply, “YES”  
They both stood staring at each other as Alexander asked, “Are you an official?”  
Magnus shook his head and replied, “No! What do you need?”  
Alexander rolled his eyes, “There are so many answers to that question! I need a coach, mine died last night?”  
Magnus wondered if this was some kind of reward from ‘lady Karma’ herself, to make up for all the shitty things that had happened to him through his life. He could not help but smile at Alexanders reply.  
That’s when they were interrupted by Raphael returning drinking more water, “I need some food!”  
Magnus ignored Raphael replying directly to Alexander, “ I’ll coach you!”  
Raphael almost choked, “What! You can’t coach him, you coach me!”  
Magnus turned to Raphael, the look of disdain obvious as Alexander placed his head down and Magnus replied directly to Raphael his whole persona changing, “I can do anything I like! I coach you and now I coach him. I would say you have bigger issues to worry about Raphael!”  
Raphael did have bigger issues as he needed to visit the bathroom again and then find a dark room to rest before the match.  
Magnus turned straight back to Alexander, “Come with me!”  
Magnus looked around the room and found who he needed, “Hey Luke, I need a transfer form.”  
Luke Garroway was the President of the Association and smiled at Magnus as they were friends, “Stand in line like everybody else”  
Alexander interrupted, “My coach died and he is my new coach.”  
Luke looked at Alexander, “Oh I am sorry son, but the paper-work needed to be in by last week.”  
Alexander sighed, “ That would have been a little difficult, He only died last night”  
Luke pulled out his clip board and looked at him thrown by the news, “Oh! Well that would warrant an immediate decision, what was his name?”  
Alexander replied sadly almost a whisper, “Hodges”  
Both Luke and Magnus looked surprised as Luke knew Hodges very well, they used to play doubles together and Magnus was also surprised, as Hodges had asked him to check out his player during the tournament hoping Magnus would coach him if he made it to the finals. Hodges bet him a bottle of whisky and $500 he would. Magnus doubted it as he was sure Raphael would make it and happily took the bet.  
Luke looked at Magnus shocked, Magnus looked at Luke and then they both turned to Alexander speaking in unison, “Your Alexander Lightwood?”  
Alexander nodded, unsure of how Magnus and Luke knew of him.  
Luke crossed Hodges name out, “Here Magnus, sign here!”  
Alexander’s perfect hazel eyes brightened as he replied, “Your Magnus Bane?”  
Magnus nodded smiling, “In the flesh!”  
Alexander mouth opened and whispered out loud exactly what he was thinking, “I wish!”  
Luke raised his eyebrow as Magnus turned smirking watching Alexanders face turn a soft pink as he tried to recover with some dignity, “Hodges told me if I won, you might coach me in the Pro’s”  
Magnus became serious asking Alexander, “And you still want to play?”  
Alexander nodded, “I did not come all the way to Tokyo for the food- I owe him that. I need to!”  
Luke noticed the very unsubtle looks between them as he signed off on the paperwork and handed Alexander a pass, “There all done, You are registered, Good luck.”  
Luke shook their hands and left to deal with a crisis, his fourth for the day.  
Alexander could not stop staring at Magnus brown eyes they were hypnotizing his voice dropped slightly and softened, “Thank you, I owe you one.”  
Magnus nodded, “It’s a date! win or lose, you can buy me dinner?”  
Alexander replied eagerly, “It’s a date!”  
Magnus pulled him away from the officials table and looked at the draw, “Well this is awkward. You are up against Raphael.”  
Alexander shrugged, “I am just grateful I can play. I don’t want to cause any issues between you and your player.”  
Magnus was looking around for a coffee stand, “Oh we already have issues. Make him rally, he is hung over as hell. Enough about Raphael, so what is your plan?”  
Alexander replied innocently, “To win!”  
Magnus smiled, “That’s it- No strategy.”  
Magnus was aiming for the coffee cart as Alexander followed him. He ordered two double shot expressos and asked Alexander if he would like anything.  
Alexander shook his head as Magnus corrected his order, “make it 4”  
He handed 2 to Alexander as Alexander carried them they continued to walk and talk finding a quiet corner over-looking the main court. “I don’t research opponents, Hodges says…said, just do your best and have fun.”  
Magnus nodded, “Well that seems like some exceptionally good advice. Do you want to talk about it?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, not really. I have spoken to the consulate and they are going to help me organize everything, I just don’t want to lose and disappoint him.”  
Magnus understood asking, “where you there when it happened?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, we had dinner and I left him chatting to a lady at the bar- When he didn’t answer his door this morning, I called the concierge and we found him peacefully sleeping with a smile on his face.”  
Magnus finished his second shot and grinned looking at Alexander who also grinned as Magnus raised his almost empty cup to the sky and saluted him, “To Hodges. So we might as well get to know one another a little better, where’s your support crew, I would like to meet them? Do you have a partner?”  
Alexander shook his head replying innocently, “No I don’t play double’s.”  
Magnus grinned as he replied, “I meant in life!”  
Alexander corrected, “oh! No- Just me and Hodges, I don’t need a support crew .”  
Magnus stood up, “Everyone needs one, in some form. Unless that bulge in your pocket is a flask of Gin, I need a coffee?”  
Alexanders face instantly when bright red and automatically he looked down-It was his wallet and Magnus grin widened so much he almost did irreparable damage to his face as he turned and walked away clenching his ass a little tighter than normal knowing he had already fallen in love, now all he needed was to get to know him.  
Hodges description of Magnus was nothing like he expected. Hodges had given him the impression Magnus was unpleasant. Stubborn and difficult and unorthodox when it came to traing. Alexander expected someone older and certainly less attractive.  
Alexander wanted to take Hodges to the Pro circuit with him, but Hodges wanted to end his career on a high before retirement. Alexander had to win, that was how he could honor Hodges.  
He could not imagine what it was going to be like not to see Hodges face in the stand. It was his first game without him.  
Magnus returned as Alexander was deep in thought.  
Magnus sat beside him and finished his coffee and nudged him, “You don’t owe Hodges today. I think you should forfeit?”  
Alexander looked shocked and shook his head, “ and I think you’ve had too much coffee”  
Magnus nodded, “Regardless, Alexander you have had a big shock, the death of your coach and someone you were close to, I am worried that you are not as prepared as you think you are.”  
Alexander shook his head, “Magnus- I need to play!”  
Magnus sighed, “So you would rather fall apart on court and lose?”  
Alexander nodded, “If I go out there and have fun and loose- I honor Hodges and will be beaten by a better man- please-I need to play.”  
Magnus could not say no as it was obviously important to Alexander, “Ok. But forfeit any time you need to.”  
Magnus brushed his hand to Alexanders face as Alexander blushed, but he did not pull away until he had to.  
Magnus took his seat in the coach’s box. Looking to his left and noticing an empty coaches box where Hodges would be, he called Luke and moments later Luke and some officials were sitting there.  
Raphael and Alexander were standing in the tunnel ready to walk out onto the court when Alexander, always the sportsman, wished Raphael luck.  
Raphael snapped back, “I don’t need luck.”  
Alexander replied, “Yeah you will!”  
To Raphael, Alexander was just another player. He would never admit it, but he was jealous of Magnus agreeing to coach him.  
Alexander looked up and looked for Hodges and he was not there , surprised to see a friendly face in Luke, and he knew exactly who had organized it finding Magnus and nodding to him.  
He started to breathe deeply. The crowd became quiet and the Chair Umpire announced 1 minute silence out of respect for Hodges.  
Alexander was not expecting that and looked shocked. 

Magnus noticed the look on his face and should have realized they would do something like this. He felt bad for not giving Alexander the heads up and noticed while Raphael stood straight showing no emotion Alexander had his head down.  
Alexander heard the words and immediately Hodges voice echoed in his head, “Block out everything and just have fun. Nothing else matters when you are on the court. If there is something more important, then, you should not be there. Go home and sort it out.”  
Alexander repeated it several times but he needed something else to focus on other than Hodges face on the big screen and for the first time in years he felt anxiety winding through his body like a vine and knew he had to do something.  
He raised his head and met Magnus stare.  
Magnus noticed instantly as their eyes locked on to each-others. They were having a conversation with out words as Magnus kept telling him it was alright, and Alexander kept reaching out for comfort.  
The minute silence was over as the Chair Umpire flipped a coin and Raphael would serve first.  
Raphael and Alexander shook hands as Raphael decided to add, “Sorry about your coach, Could not imagine what that would be like seeing your coach dead and then trying to play. Are you sure your up for it.”  
Alexander knew what Raphael was up to and replied, “Now I have a new coach and a date for dinner! Don’t worry, I am sure he is going for you.”  
Magnus wasn’t sure what was said between his two players but it seemed to rattle Raphael more than it did Alexander as Alexander kissed his racquet and held it up to the sky and made his way to the baseline to accept the serve.  
Raphael served first and Alexander did not win a point during the first set. Alexander was all over the shop, too long, too short, too hard, too soft and Magnus knew he needed to settle.  
Alexander was not worried as he always lost the first set if he didn’t serve first.  
His first serve was an ace and so was his second.  
Magnus watched him stretch up, his technique was perfect. Hodges was right, he turned into a different person on court. He was emotionless and intensively focused.  
Magnus heard the words of Hodges echo in his head as if he were standing beside him, ‘Look after him Magnus.’  
Raphael returned the third serve and tried to jam him shooting the ball straight back at Alexander’s body as Alexander tucked it short over the middle of the net making Raphael run across court connecting but not enough height to make it over.  
The crowd clapped and Alexander went back to position waiting for Raphael to serve. Raphael faulted trying to hit an ace and then double faulted, becoming angry with himself.  
Raphael slowed his next serve and was met with a strong return he could feel the power behind Alexanders racquet, and they started to rally. Alexander seemed to get stronger the more he moved the ball across court, left, right ,left, right until he changed up the shot and Alexander caught him with a huge back hand and watched surprised that Raphael would even bother going for the shot, but he did, and over-extended, his face showed the pain immediately , as he made the shot and Alexander ran to the net and slammed it across court winning the point watching Raphael crumble to the ground holding his legging yelling.  
He had just torn his hamstring and Alexander knew straight away it was a Grade 3 injury, one of the worst. He dropped his racquet and ran to grab an ice pack out of his kit placing the ice on his thigh as the medical team with a stretcher came running out.  
Magnus heart sunk for Raphael, he knew he would be out for at least 3 months maybe back competing in 6. He watched Alexander intently and began to understand him a little more. He also knew by the way Alexander quickly turned his head away, that it was bad.  
Alexander sat in his chair his legs were open he was hunched over slightly with his fingers pressing against each other waiting for the chair umpire to make the announcement and his eyes were staring at Magnus.  
The Chair umpire called the game and Alexander picked up his gear to the clapping crowd and walked back into the change rooms as Magnus made his way to check on Raphael and knew it would not be enough for Alexander.  
Alexander was annoyed, It didn’t feel as if he had honored Hodges in the way he should of. To Alexander, it was not a win.  
Magnus met Raphael at the ambulance ensuring he was stable and would follow to the hospital. Then he went to find Alexander who was taking a shower.  
Magnus found himself imaging the hot water pouring over Alexanders hair down his shoulders and chest as his hands firmly rubbed the soap over his body the residue running down his spine and over his ass down the inside of his legs. He was in a world of his own and enjoying every moment when Alexander dressed in a black T-shirt and pair of jeans his hair wet and uncombed opened the door and asked, “How is he?”  
Magnus was blissfully daydreaming when he replied, “What?”  
Alexander smiled, “How is he?”  
Magnus asked, “Who?”  
Alexander grinned, “Raphael, your player?”  
Magnus replied, “Who? Oh yes! Raphael- sorry- I was….It’s a Grade 3 – He will be out for months-well you made it to the next round”  
Alexander didn’t smile replying, “I didn’t win!”  
Magnus placed his hand on Alexanders arm, “Raphael over stretched, that is not your fault. He retired injured and you go through. There is always tomorrow.”  
Alexander knew Magnus was right and he accepted it was what it was before replying, “I have to go to the hospital and sign some papers.”  
Magnus nodded, “I will come with you and check on Raphael!”  
They caught a cab and walked in with Magnus going with Alexander as Alexander stood staring at Hodges lifeless body Magnus saw the tears well in his eyes and placed his hand on Alexanders back as Alexander felt the comfort and had a moment by himself to say goodbye and Magnus hesitantly left him and found Raphael.  
Raphael needed surgery and did not want to have it done in Tokyo so Magnus organized for him to return back to the States where he would be met by staff and taken to the hospital.  
Magnus noticed Alexander was quiet as they walked back to Alexanders hotel. The police had locked Hodges room as it was under investigation and requested Alexander attend the local police station. Magnus new better than to let Alexander go by himself stating, “As your coach, I will be coming with you- It is not the same as the states and I speak fluent Japanese.”  
Alexander nodded and they were at the police station as the policeman called them into the room and told them the investigation had concluded that Hodges had died of a massive heart attack and that no further action would be taken. The policeman placed a large envelope down on the table with Hodges effects and Alexander had a problem, “Excuse me, there is money missing from Hodges wallet, he had 1500 US dollars.”  
The policeman drew back, “Are you sure?”  
Alexander nodded, “Absolutely, I saw it?”  
The policeman looked at him and changed his demeanor instantly as Magnus firmly placed his hand on Alexanders back and interrupted, “ Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, he gave it to me last night after you left.”  
Alexander could not understand why Magnus was lying as the policeman asked Magnus, “Are you sure?”  
Magnus nodded and opened his wallet, “I do not have it all, but most of it is here. “  
The policeman nodded as Alexander signed papers and when they were outside Alexander turned to Magnus, “Why did you lie?”  
Magnus pulled him further away from the station, As charming as it was that Alexander was a little naïve, it was also dangerous. “Because you were accusing the Police of stealing and corruption and they would have had to investigate it- Next thing you know your room is raided- a white substance is found, your passport is cancelled, and you go to jail or worse. Vanish and become some drugged sex slave and sold on the black market.”  
Alexander laughed as Magnus looked serious, “Don’t laugh- It could happen! They would pay a lot of money for you!”  
Alexander blushed and they walked back to his hotel and packed up Hodges suitcase. 

Magnus was speaking Japanese to the Manager of the Hotel and within moments Alexander had been upgraded to a penthouse suite.  
Magnus was impressed, “It’s nice, reminds me of my apartment in New York, except mine is better decorated.”  
Alexander smiled, He called reception and ordered a bucket of ice as Magnus added, “You forgot the champagne.”  
Alexander shook his head, “I don’t drink champagne, I need the ice”  
Magnus became worried, “Are you injured?”  
Alexander shook his head, “No, just a little sore. Hodges used to rub my shoulder after a game.”  
Magnus smiled, “Oh he is still not using that menthol rub?”  
Alexander laughed as Magnus opened the door to a waiting ice bucket and turned tipping the doorman and turned to see Alexander grab cloth as if he had done this many times before as he carefully raised his arms and removed his shirt.  
Magnus saw the faint layer of dark hair that sat on his chest plates and tapered to a V down his stomach stopping at the band of his jeans.  
“Oh Please don’t stop on my account”  
Alexander blushed as he sat back on the chair when Magnus stood behind him Magnus leaning down and wrapping his arm tightly around Alexanders chest whispering into his neck, “Just breathe deeply”  
It caught Alexander off guard as Hodges had never done it like that and his first response was to flinch. Magnus noticed it and ran his thumb into a circular motion before pressing firmly on a muscle knot the size of a ping pong ball as Alexander hitched his chest as he grabbed Magnus arm as Magnus talked him through it pressing deeper and deeper until it had gone. Magnus moved his arm and his fingers started to massage his scalp as Alexander instantly relaxed as Magnus spoke softly Alexander drifted off to sleep waking at 2am to a hand written note tucked into the band of his jeans.  
He grinned as he read it, “See you at the players breakfast.”  
It wasn’t the words it was the delivery and love heart at the end that made him smile, and he moved from the chair to the bed waking with eagerness as he could not wait to see Magnus, and he was starving.


End file.
